1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the game of golf and, more specifically, to a combination golf tool that assists in repairing ball marks on golf greens and provides a means for measuring the slope of a green.
2. Technology Review
In the sport of golf, a golfer must perform a variety of tasks upon reaching the green of each golf hole. As an initial matter, any "ball mark" made upon the green by a golfer's golf ball should be repaired. A ball mark is made when a golf ball lands on a green. The resulting mark is typically a small depression corresponding to the shape of the ball or, in some cases, a shallow divot. The mark's size depends on a variety of factors, including the loft of the golf shot, the velocity of the ball on impact, the angle of the ball's flight on impact, and the amount of moisture in the green.
The ball mark thus creates a disturbance in the normally smooth surface of the green and produces a difficult and unpredictable obstacle for future putters. In addition, if the ball mark is not repaired, the grass within the depression will likely die and leave an unsightly brown spot, or divot, in the green. In order to be courteous to future golfers, and in order to prevent the unsightly brown spots in the greens, most golf courses require, and continually remind, golfers to repair their ball marks.
Golfers have in the past resorted to a variety of different devices to assist them in the repair of ball marks in the green. A golf tee or a single house key or car key have often been used for this purpose. Either of these devices will require a number of separate insertions around the periphery of the ball mark followed by a prying motion to lift the depressed grass so that it becomes level with the rest of the green. A number of different repair tools have also been used as an alternative to these rather crude methods. As examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,483, 4,984,790, and 5,121,519 show various types of repair tools that have been developed to assist the golfer in the repair of ball marks. Typically, such devices employ a two or three prong spade-like digging portion at one end. These two or three pronged tools represent an improvement over the golf tee or car key methods, enabling a quicker and more effective repair of ball marks.
A second task that a golfer must perform upon reaching the green is to determine the slope of the green between the golfer's golf ball and the cup. In order for a golfer to accurately putt the ball into the cup, the golfer must first determine which direction the green slopes, or "breaks," so that the slope can be properly accounted for when stroking the putt. Failure to accurately determine the slope will result in a putt that misses its intended mark, often by a considerable distance.
Most golfers rely on a simple visual inspection, by standing behind the golf ball and looking toward the cup, in order to estimate the slope of the green. Determining the slope of the green by visual inspection is a difficult process, often fooling even the most experienced golfers.
Various devices have been tried before in order to assist the golfer in determining the slope of a green. Among these devices are certain leveling instruments which are either attached to a putter, held in the hand, or, in one embodiment, incorporated into a separate device adapted to roll over the surface of the green. None of these existing devices, however, provide a quick and efficient tool which is capable of being carried in the golfer's pocket and used in such a manner that it will not unnecessarily slow the play of the game.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,618 and 5,209,470 are two examples of existing devices which utilize a leveling instrument attached to a putter. Both devices incorporate a bubble-type level within the head of a putter, thus enabling the golfer to determine the slope of a green by observing the bubble level when the putter head rests squarely on the green. The golfer may effectively measure the slope of the green at any of a number of positions between the golf ball and the cup by resting the bottom surface of the putter head flushly on the surface of the green and observing the location of the bubble with respect to the index mark on the level.
While the devices incorporating a bubble level within the head of a putter teach a simple and effective means for determining the slope of a green, there are certain disadvantages associated with such devices. One significant disadvantage is that it requires the golfer to purchase a new putter. This is not only unappealing from a cost standpoint, but also unappealing to the many golfers who have grown accustomed to their own putter, have developed a comfortable "feel" for their own putter through years of continuous use, and do not wish to switch to a different model of putter.
Another disadvantage with devices which incorporate a bubble level within the head of a putter is that it requires a putter with a planar bottom surface. If the bottom surface of the putter curves upwards at either the toe or heel end to give a convex nature to the bottom surface, the device's effectiveness as a leveling instrument is diminished. Many popular putters have a convex bottom surface, and many golfers prefer such a design as it enables the golfer to angle the putter so that either the toe of the putter head or the heel of the putter head is higher in relation to the rest of the putter head. This is simply a matter of individual preference. A golfer who prefers to angle the putter head when putting such that the heel of the putter is lower than the toe, for example, would not prefer a putter with a planar bottom surface. Thus, even if cost were not a concern, many golfers may still not prefer a putter designed for incorporating a leveling device. This is because the planar bottom surface required for such a device may not suit the individual's putting style.
Other types of leveling instruments have also been used as an aid in measuring the slope of a golf green. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,791 teaches the use of a hand held device consisting of a hollow frame housing two right angularly related bubble levels, with each level having an index mark and a sighting rod. The device is used by holding the device at eye level and visually aligning the sighting rod with the golf ball and the cup while maintaining the frame in a plane at right angles to the line of sight. Thereafter, the axis of the first level is angularly adjusted into parallel registry with any transverse slope in the green and the position of the bubble of the first level is noted in relation to the index mark. By noting the position of each of the two bubbles while going through these sighting maneuvers, a golfer should be able to determine the slope of the green in a right or left direction as well as in an up or down direction between the golf ball and the cup.
The obvious disadvantage with such a device is that it is complicated. Further, because a number of complicated adjustments and sightings, then readjustments and resightings, are required, the method is time-consuming and slows the play of the game. Whenever such a method requires a number of complicated and time-consuming steps, the net result will often be that the device will remain in the pocket, unused.
Yet another device that uses a bubble-type level as an aid in measuring the slope of a golf green is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,819. This device incorporates a bubble-type level supported on a wheeled structure secured to a handle. Its size makes it appropriate to carry the device in a golf bag, similar to carrying an additional golf club. To determine the slope of a green, the golfer grasps the device by the handle and wheels it across the green between the golfer's ball and the cup, all the while observing the position of the bubble level in relation to a central index mark.
This device also suffers a number of disadvantages. Initially, the size of the device is such that it can not be carried within a golfer's pocket. Instead, the device must be carried in a golf bag, much like an additional club. As a result, use of the device is rather awkward, requiring a golfer to carry, in addition to a putter, this additional device each time the golfer reaches a green. In addition, use of the device is time-consuming. Groups of golfers playing behind a golfer utilizing this device would become understandably impatient, waiting as the golfer, prior to each putt, walks back and forth between the ball and the cup trying to read the bubble level.
It would be an advancement in the art, then, if one could provide a simple device, which is quick and easy to use, and which is of a size capable of being carried in a pocket, which could assist a golfer in determining the slope of a green. It would be a further improvement if such a device was also adapted for the repair of ball marks on the green, such that once the ball mark was repaired, a golfer could then make a quick determination of the green's slope without having to utilize a separate device.